


I'm So Sorry, Baby:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Couches, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e20 He Lokomaika'I Ka Manu O Kaiona (Kind is the Bird of Kaiona), Established Relationship, General, Guilt, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting Guns, Slash, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve confronts Adam of killing his sister, & comforts him, What happens, when Adam breaks down in front of his fiancé, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	I'm So Sorry, Baby:

*Summary: Steve confronts Adam of killing his sister, & comforts him, What happens, when Adam breaks down in front of his fiancé, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Adam Noshimuri was not feeling like himself, He felt like he was the biggest screw-up in the world, ever since he agreed to head a taskforce within of Five-O, He couldn't believe that he was foolish enough that he could take down the Yakuza, & his sister, Noriko, with it, Cause of his cockiness, His Informant, & New Friend, Jessie Nomura is dead, & he didn't get there in time to save her. He also knew that it is affecting his relationship with his fiancée, Commander Steve McGarrett.

 

Meanwhile, The Former Seal knew that his lover was suffering, & there was not a damn thing that he could do about it, He also heard about Noriko being killed, & he had a feeling that his handsome lover took vengeance, & killed her to get justice for Jessie, so he could feel better, & not feel so guilty.

 

When he got home later that night, Steve saw that the handsome man was cooking supper for them, "Hey, Baby, You are home early, This is a nice surprise", & he smiled a small smile in response, as he was saying it. "Yeah, I just wanted to spend some time alone with you, We haven't done that in a long time", Adam agreed, & they finished up cooking the rest of the food together, & sat down to eat.

 

As they were eating, Steve announced, "I got a call from **_HPD_** , Noriko is dead, They found her at Paradise Beach, She has a gunshot wound to the back of the head, as she floated upon to the shore", The Former Business Executive knew what the Five-O Commander was thinking, & he said angrily, "No, I didn't kill her, Steve, I wished I had the balls to, But, It would ruin everything that we built together, I wasn't gonna risk it all on that bitch", & he said softly adding, "Jessie wouldn't want me to anyway", & he lets out all of his frustration, & emotions out.

 

"I am so sorry, Baby, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up that painful part of what happened, I promise you, Jessie _will_ get justice,  & I **_will_** damn sure make sure that Noriko,  & her associates go down for the murder, That I will guarantee you", he said, as he comforted him, & their meal was forgotten.

 

"I love you, Steve, I love you so much", "I love you too, My Beloved", & they made out on the couch, as soon as they went on it, & kissed each other passionately, The Couple just shut out the world, & acted like it's only them on the planet, & they don't have a care, or worry, They can just be them.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
